1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anisotropic conductive films (ACFs) generally refer to films in which conductive particles, such as metal particles (e.g., nickel (Ni) or gold (Au) particles) or metal-coated polymer particles, are dispersed to conduct electricity in the z-axis direction and insulate in the x-y plane direction.